


The Black Disease

by TigerMultiverse



Series: One Piece Stories [6]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictional Disease, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt Sanji, Island - Freeform, I’m not good at writing fight scenes, M/M, Original Character(s), Post-Time Skip, Post-Whole Cake Island, They all love Sanji, Worried Straw Hats, Worried Zoro, ZoSan - Freeform, be nice
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:47:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21610054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TigerMultiverse/pseuds/TigerMultiverse
Summary: While stopping at an Island for supplies and a short break, a mysterious and deadly disease plagues the village, infecting the residents of it. While the Straw Hats are unaffected by the disease, one of their own gets infected, and they he  to rush to the next island to make a cure.Hopefully they will get the herbs they need to save their Nakama and the villagers.But will they be too late?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro & Vinsmoke Sanji, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji, Sanji & Kaiyo, Sanji & Morgan Sora, Sanji & Nyx & Ryan
Series: One Piece Stories [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554004
Kudos: 41





	The Black Disease

**Author's Note:**

> [Amino](http://aminoapps.com/p/li01pxd) | [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/tigermultiverse)

**“LUFFY!”**

“HAHAHAHA!”

“Run Luffy!”

“GET BACK HERE YOU ASSHAT!”

“Morgan stop!”

“Be quiet!”

“Luffy!”

Sanji smiled from his spot washing the dishes in the kitchen as he listened to his Nakama chasing after and yelling at their idiot captain. The cook wiped off his hands and left the kitchen, once outside, Sanji leaned on the railing and watched as Luffy ran across the deck, Kaiyo on his shoulders and Usopp right behind him, with Morgan running after him, her face red with anger.

“COME HERE!”

“YOU GOTTA CATCH ME FIRST!”

“DON'T ANTAGONIZE HER!”

“LUFFY!”

“THIS IS THE LAST TIME YOU DESTROY MY BOOKS!”

Apparently, Luffy decided to use a couple of Morgan’s alchemy books for training, destroying them. Morgan can fix them, but it was _pissing_ her off! She was going to kill Luffy this time. As the captain ran, Usopp and Kaiyo were trying to calm Morgan down, and keep Luffy safe, they weren’t sure it was all working…

Sanji watched as Morgan ran up and tackled Luffy to the ground and began punching him, all the while steaming her head off while Luffy just laughed and said sorry. Kaiyo and Usopp just stood by, unsure on how to stop the fighting. Brook and Chopper were nearby, yelling at them to stop fighting, not sure on how to entervine, Robin and Nami were under an umbrella reading, not paying attention, Franky yelling at them from another part of the ship to not break anything, and Jinbei was sitting on the deck, smiling as he drank his tea and watched. Sanji was watching the fight so closely he didn’t even notice the swordsman come up next to him.

“Hey cook.”

“Hey moss head.”

The two lapsed into silence, sans the fighting and yelling on the deck. After a few moments of not speaking, Zoro decided to break the silence.

“Last night was nice, yeah?”

Sanji blushes furiously as he remembered the night before, they both had a couple drinks, not enough to get drunk, and went to bed together. The cook so clearly remembers how gentle and good the swordsman was to him, and how he made him feel the utmost pleasure.

Sanji jumped when he felt Zoro slide up next to him and wrapped an arm around his waist. Sanji hummed and leaned into his lover.

“Yeah it was, Zoro.”

“OW!”

They both turned their attention back to the deck, where they saw Morgan standing in front of Luffy, out of breath and sweat running down her face, and Luffy was on the floor holding his head in pain. Kaiyo was holding her stomach as she laughed and Usopp was look it at the scene nervously, unsure as to how to calm it all down.

Everyone else was either chuckling or watching in amusement, even Zoro was chuckling. At that moment, Sanji truly felt at home.

“LAND HO!”

The crew looked away from Luffy and Morgan to see Usopp and Kaiyo at the front of the Sunny pointing to an island in the distance. Nami walked up to the long nose and young Nakama and looked to the island.

“We should stop by there for supplies.”

“And a break would be nice.”

The crew nodded at Nani and Morgan’s suggestion, they all left the deck and went back to their own business, even Luffy managed to get up to the crows nest before Morgan could do more damage.

Sanji and Zoro stayed next together on the railing, looking out into the blue sea.

* * *

Once the Thousand Sunny docked at the small island, half the crew decided to stay on the ship. Sanji, Zoro, Usopp, Kaiyo, and Ryan were the ones to volunteer and get supplies.

They walked into the village market and were immediately greeted with very nice people. As they shopped, they friendly villagers reminded Kaiyo of her own village, it made her sad about it. Seeing her gaze turned downward and eyes filled with sadness, Sanji put a hand on her shoulder and gave her a gentle smile. She smiled back and continued their shopping.

About thirty minutes later, they found themselves at a meat vendor stand. Sanji was about to say something when someone began coughing violently, they looked and saw it was a young man hunched over and gripping his chest, trying desperately to breathe. Sanji and Ryan were about to step forward when the young man gave a violent cough and coughed up _blood_ and…some _black_ stuff! Sanji, Ryan and a couple other villagers immediately ran over to the man, putting him on his side as he kept coughing up blood. Kaiyo tried to run forward but was held back by Usopp and Zoro.

A moment later a doctor came running towards the man, he took the man's temp, and told someone else to take him back to the medical room. After that, it left the Straw Hats standing there, wondering what happened.

An hour later, a couple more people got sick. Violently coughing up blood. Eventually, Ryan signed that they head back to the Sunny, they gathered their supplies and headed back to the ship.

“Hey guys.” Morgan greeted as they climbed up onto the deck. “How was shopping?”

“Uh, it was okay, but…”

“What?”

“Something happened.”

Soon everyone was on deck, waiting to hear about what happened. The crew saw that they were pale and they looked shocked about something.

“What happened?” Luffy asked, staring intently at them.

“Some guy there was sick.”

“Actually, a lot of people got sick, it was weird.”

‘Some disease spread to some villagers very quickly, it looked bad.’

Sanji and Usopp said and Ryan signed, Zoro and Kaiyo standing by, the latter looking pale and slightly shell-shocked.

“Yeah, and they didn’t even look sick before, it just suddenly happened.” Zoro added in, looking over the crew as Kaiyo went to stand next to Sanji. Usopp was about to continue when Morgan quietly gasped, her eyes wide with horror and shock.

“Morgan-San, what’s wrong?”

“Morgan-Kun?”

Robin and Nami asked, looking at the alchemist in worry. But she just shook her head and stared at Usopp In worry and horror.

“Wait the villagers, when they got sick were they extremely pale, coughing violently and puking blood and some black substance?” She hurriedly asked, sweat dripping down her brow. The long nose and crew stared at her in mild shock.

“Uh yeah…wait how did you know?”

“Morgan what is it?”

“Morgan?”

Usopp, Chopper, and Luffy asked, watching as the alchemists eyes widen at the snipers answer.

“Oh god.” She whispered, lowering her head. This made the crew worry even more.

“Morgan what is it?”

“What’s wrong?”

“Tell us, alchemist!”

Her Nakama yelled at her, demanding answers.

“It’s…it’s…” Morgan took a deep breath, before turning to look at all of them. “This disease it’s…it’s called the Black Disease.”

The crew stared at her in shock and slight fear, nodding their heads for her to continue. They braved themselves as she took another breath before continuing.

“The Black Disease, it doesn’t give way that it’s there, it just suddenly comes. And it can infect a lot of people very quickly. It makes the victim cough and puke blood and this black substance non stop, hence its name the ‘Black’ Disease. And it,” her purple eyes drifted down to the floor, not wanting to meet their gaze. “It’s deadly. Who ever has it can die after a couple of days.”

The crew gasped in horror, staring at Morgan with wide eyes. Neither of them had ever heard of this disease before.

“B-but I’ve never heard of it before!” Chopper said, fear clearly there in his eyes.

“Well it’s actually rare, it doesn’t come around often, but when it does, it’s bad. It actually killed a whole village in a week.”

“WHAT?!”

Everyone shouted, eyes somehow going wider. How could a disease be this bad?

“Wait what about us, we were there for an hour and a half. Do we have it?” Usopp asked, his face pale and eyes wide. Sanji and Kaiyo stared in shock and fear, while Zoro and Ryan stared with emotionless faces, but fear filled their eyes.

“Actually, I don’t think so,” Morgan said, tilting her head up and shoving her hands in her pockets, “it takes the disease only a couple or few minutes to go into effect, maybe even an hour or two. But you guys are fine.”

“But why?”

“Well, it’s been documented that some people are immune to the disease, some people have even stronger immune systems that have the ability to fight off the infection. It depends on where they lived and grew up, or if they ate a Devil Fruit.”

“Why Devil Fruit?”

“Because in addition to giving people powers, it also gives them an ability to…”

Sanji was paying close attention to what Morgan was saying, but for some reason it was getting increasingly difficult. The world was getting blurry and he was feeling hot and nauseous. His ears were ringing, and he was becoming disoriented.

“Sanji?”

He heard his name being called out by Kaiyo, he tried focusing on it but…everything was slipping away from him. He coughed into his hand and drew it back, it was covered in blood and black substance.

“Sanji? Are you okay?”

He wanted to answer, but the darkness was consuming him. Somewhere in what’s left of his consciousness, he faintly felt himself sway on his feet before his legs completely gave away. He heard his Nakama yell out his name, but he was already gone. As he hit the floor, he completely succumbed to the awaiting darkness.

* * *

“SANJI!!”

The crew yelled out to the cook as he fell to the floor, his blue eyes closing as blood and a black substance oozed out of his mouth. Everyone immediately rushed over to him, but Morgan was faster. Both Zoro and Morgan went to his sides.

“Sanji!”

“Sanji, are you okay?!”

“Sanji-kun!”

“OI! Sanji!” Zoro shouted, he brought the cook into his broad arms, his head laying on his chest.

“Sanji!” Morgan came over to Sanji’s other side, Chopper and Kaiyo right next to her. The alchemist quickly took the cooks pulse and checked his breathing, she quietly cursed under her breath.

“What is it?” Zoro asked, his face pale and horror stricken.

“It’s bad, he has the disease.” The crew gasped as they looked at Sanji in fear. “Give him to me, we need to get him to their medical hut.”

Morgan took Sanji from Zoro’s hold, lifting him over her shoulders, standing up and keeping a vice grip on his legs and arms to keep him from falling off.

“I’ll rush him over, you guys catch up. Chopper, Kaiyo, you guys come with me.” The two nodded and followed Morgan as she leapt over the railing and landed on the ground, once her feet touched the ground, Morgan sprinted into the village, Chopper and Kaiyo following closely.

The Straw Hats stood there for a few moments, taking in the dire situation that Sanji is in. He could _die_.

The silence was deafening. It was almost too much.

“Zoro.”

Said man, turned to look at his captain, whose face was shadowed by his straw hat.

“You should go first.”

The swordsman stared at his captain in mild shock that he would suggest that. His gaze softened as he knew why Luffy said that. He nodded, turning and leaving the Sunny to rush towards the village doctor.

On the way there, he prayed to a God he doesn’t believe in, that Sanji would survive this.

He had to.


End file.
